A Tale of Two Lilies
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: At the start of fifth year, Lily met the new transfer student, Haley. James/Lily. female!Harry. Part of The Halloween Collection.
1. Fifth Year

**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** James Potter/Lily Evans  
 **Warning(s):** alternate universe; female!Harry (Haley); time travel; het; pure-blood customs; pure-blood society; pure-blood traditions; good!Peter Pettigrew; evil!Severus Snape; temporary character death' mentions of random pairings; and mentions of original characters

 **Summary:** At the start of her fifth year, Lily met the new transfer student, Haley.

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Lilies  
** Fifth Year

She couldn't believe it. She was _late_. Lily Evans was _never_ late. She couldn't recall _one time_ she was late. But here she was, running late to catch the Hogwarts Express before her fifth year. After bidding her parents farewell, Lily boarded the train.

Looking for a compartment, she found one in the middle of the train. There was a girl with a black cat inside. Lily didn't recognize the girl, but there were several hundred students at Hogwarts – almost a hundred in each year. This girl had brown hair and slightly tanned skin. If Lily had to guess, this girl was around fifteen or sixteen.

When Lily entered the compartment, the black cat turned to look at her. This cat had silver eyes, and those eyes were staring at Lily unblinkingly.

"Can I join you?" Lily asked.

When the girl turned to look at her, Lily found herself staring into a familiar set of green eyes. the girl smiled. "Of course," she replied.

Lily pulled her trunk into the compartment. The girl stood up and helped Lily load it into the overhead storage.

"I don't recognize you," Lily said. "I'm Lily Evans."

"I'm a fifth year transfer," the girl said, offering her hand. "My name's Haley Narcissus."

"I didn't know Hogwarts accepted transfer students."

"Not usually, but Headmaster Dumbledore and the Board accept me based on my academic achievements."

Lily titled her head. How could Haley have academic achievements when she hadn't even taken her OWLs or NEWTs yet.

"I've completed my Mastery in Ancient Runes, and I'm half through my Mastery in Transfigurations."

Lily's eyes widened. It took _three years_ of studying under a master to complete a Mastery. In order to qualify to study under a master, someone had to earn an Outstanding on their NEWTs, glowing letters of recommendations, and a project of some kind.

"I'm a prodigy in Ancient Runes," Haley added with a shrug.

 **...**

At the Welcoming Feast, Haley was Sorted after the first years. It was amusing to watch Professor McGonagall incorrectly pronounce Haley's last name. Apparently Narcissus was spet _P_ narcissus with a silence "p," like pneumonia. Haley was Sorted into Gryffindor and she took a seat between Alice Mornoe and Aubrey Bones.

Haley moved into fifth year girl dorm with Lily and four other girls. Lily watched Haley as she unpacked her trunk and place things around her bed and in her wardrobe. From what Lily could see, Haley didn't have anything unusual. There were several textbooks, her schoolbag, parchment, ink pots, quills, robes, clothes, and several items for her cat. Her cat was curled up on the foot of Haley's bed, and the cat was looking around the dorm.

 **...**

Over the following months, Lily and Haley became close friends. Haley challenged Lily intellectually and academically. Haley attended most of the fifth year courses, and she had private lessons with Professor McGonagall. The only lessons Haley struggled with were History of Magic and Potions.

In September, Haley tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and she beat James Potter for the position of Seeker. Potter handled the defeat with some grace and sportsmanship, though he was bitter about the loss. Haley was _clearly_ the better Seeker, but Potter had trained hard for the position. Potter returned to playing Chaser.

Lily attended the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game in November to watch her friend. Haley beat Regulus Black to the Snitch by a few minutes. Gryffindor won the game. Between Potter and his friends (Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew) and Haley there was a good party to celebrate in the win in the common room. Potter and his friend had the book while Haley had the butterbeer and an assortment of muggle sodas.

Over the winter holidays, Lily returned home to her family, like most of the Hogwarts students. Haley was one of the few to remain at Hogwarts. For Christmas, she gave Lily several books on pure-blood customs. Since Lily wanted to avoid her sister and her sister's new boyfriend, she stayed in her room, reading through those books. There were several things that caught Lily's attention – all things that Potter had done. Reading the books and the significance behind the actions, Lily had a new perspective on Potter. This didn't mean Lily no longer saw Potter as an ignorant bully – which he was. She now saw him as a love-sick, ignorant bully who was trying to court Lily in old fashion customs.

 **...**

When Lily returned to Hogwarts in January, she sought Haley out and found her in the library. Based on the books, Haley was working on Transfigurations. Lily knew Professor McGonagall remained in the castle over the holidays. She assumed Haley worked with Professor McGonagall over the break, and Haley was a little closer to completing her Mastery.

"Why did you give me those books?" Lily asked as she sat down.

Haley glanced up from her book. "I thought you should know," she replied with a shrug. "I noticed what James was doing, and I figured you would want to know. It's your decision what to do with the information."

 **...**

The rest of fifth year sped by. Lily was busy with studying for OWLs. Every other fifth year was either busy with their own studying or driving others crazy. Lily didn't bother paying attention to her year mates, trying to focus on herself and her own studies.

OWLs came and went without any major incident. If Haley wasn't hanging around Lily, then she was hanging around Potter. While Haley wasn't a _giant_ Quidditch nut, she did enjoy talking Quidditch from time to time. She liked to talk Quidditch during times of high stress, and OWLs were stressful.

After the written portion of the Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL exam, Lily noticed Haley engaged Potter and Black in a conservation. Lupin was busy reading a book and Pettigrew was watching the conservation. All four of them failed to notice Severus Snape, Lily's childhood friend, as he walked by. While Lily couldn't prove it, she was willing to bet Haley tried to distract Potter and his friends so they wouldn't bully or prank the other students, like Severus.

 **...**

As quickly as OWLs came, they were over. Each fifth year had their own way of celebrating. Lily and Haley were in the library while some of their housemates were having a small party.

"How's your Transfigurations Mastery?" Lily asked, thumbing through a NEWTs textbook. She wanted an idea on what she was getting into.

"Good," Haley replied with a mischievous look in her eyes. "I've mastered my animagus form."

Lily's eyes widened. She knew animagus transformation was a high level of Transfigurations, but she didn't know someone could master their transformation at the age of fifteen or sixteen. "What's your form?" she asked.

"A black panther," Haley answered with a smile. "I'll show you sometime."

With a nod, Lily returned to the textbook.

 **...**

Over the summer holidays, Lily received numerous letters, mostly from Potter and Haley. For once, Lily was replying to Potter's letters. In the past, she had ignored them, but she decided to see if Potter was growing up. If he did grow up, Lily was _considering_ the idea of giving him a chance. That chance would start off as friends, of a sort.

Thanks to Haley, Lily understood _how_ serious Potter was about her. It was touching, and getting courting gifts form Potter made Lily's heart skip a beat. After years of disliking Potter, Lily felt it was important that their relationship started off as friends, so _if_ they did date they would have a strong foundation for their relationship.

* * *

This fanfiction is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are related to a Halloween themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Full-length - four chapters  
Prompts: Black cat, death, and shadows

* * *

The Halloween Collection **  
**One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


	2. Sixth Year

**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** James Potter/Lily Evans  
 **Warning(s):** alternate universe; female!Harry (Haley); time travel; het; pure-blood customs; pure-blood society; pure-blood traditions; good!Peter Pettigrew; evil!Severus Snape; temporary character death' mentions of random pairings; and mentions of original characters

 **Summary:** At the start of her fifth year, Lily met the new transfer student, Haley.

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Lilies  
** Sixth Year

Sixth year started with Lily arriving to King's Cross station early. She shared a final and tearful hug with her parents before crossing between Platform Nine and Platform Ten. On the over side of the barrier, she spotted a few friends amongst the crowd on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

After a quick look around, Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express. She started by searching the train for a friend. There was an hour and a half before the train departed from the station, and she didn't need to report for the Prefects' meeting for two hours.

Somewhere in the middle of the train, Lily found a familiar face. Haley Pnarcissus was stretched across one bench with her black cat, Selene, curled up on her knees. The girl was busy thumbing through a book.

With a smile, Lily stepped into the compartment, "Morning, Haley."

"Hey, Lily," Haley said, glancing up from her book. She offered the redhead a smile before returning to her book. "How was your summer?"

While they had exchanged letters over the break, about once a week, the letters were rather vague, mostly about the homework. They shared a little about summer, mostly about the weather and family. It was a hot summer with some record breaking temperatures.

"Busy," Lily answered, taking a seat across from her friend. "Petunia's boyfriend proposed, and mum and dad _don't_ approve."

Haley nodded. According to Lily's letters, her sister was in a possessive and controlling relationship that she was convinced was the love of her life. No one approved of Vernon Dursley, Petunia thought Lily was trying to ruin her chance at happiness because Lily couldn't stand to have someone happier than she was – or something like that.

"Maybe they'll talk some sense into her, now," Haley said with a shrug.

Lily sighed sadly and she nodded. Petunia might be willing to listen if 'Perfect Lily' wasn't around to be compared to – though she would still be compared. For some reason, Petunia felt she had never measured up.

"How's Severus?" Haley asked. According to Lily's letters, her childhood friend was gone most of the summer.

Lily shrugged. "He won't talk to me," she whispered. It hurt. While Lily was popular and she had a lot of friend, Severus was her _first friend_ and she loved him dearly, like a brother.

Haley's green eyes narrowed and a look of mischief crossed her face.

Shaking her head, Lily glanced elsewhere in the compartment. There were times when Haley resembled Potter. It was the look of mischief and some facial features.

 **...**

The train ride to Hogwarts went rather smoothly. Lily attended the Prefects' meeting and she listened to the Head Boy and the Head Girl before returning to Haley's compartment. A few others stopped by, exchanging words with Lily or sharing a brief visit before skipping off to find other friends and classmates. There would be plenty of time to catch up when they got to Hogwarts.

The Welcoming Feast was _as_ long and boring as ever. Lily was seated across from Haley, a few places down from Potter and his friends. Like her housemates, Lily clapped when a new student was Sorted into Gryffindor. After the Sorting came the huge feast.

 _Finally_ it was time to leave the Great Hall. Lily followed behind the first years as other students rushed to the Gryffindor Tower. Haley was among them, but unlike the others, she knew the enw passwords due to her friend.

 **...**

When Lily entered the dorm, she found her roommates were unpacking and laughing together. Each turned to greet Lily. Haley was in the middle of fluffing Selene's pillow as she glared at her cat.

That was something that fascinated Lily. The relationship between Haley and her cat seemed _odd_ – even for magic. There were times Haley was talking with her cat before storming off. Selene merely turned her attention to grooming her paws.

Slowly, one by one, the girls turned in for the night until it was only Lily and Haley still up.

"When can I see your animagus form?" Lily asked, turning to her friend.

Haley paused. "Soon," she replied. "I'm showing it off to the older students this week, so I'll show you before that."

Nothing further was discussed on the subject before Haley and Lily turned in for the evening.

 **...**

Two days later, Haley was dragging Lily up to their dorm. She shoved the redhead in and locked the door behind them.

Lily stared at her friend, debating what to say, when she caught sight of the look on her face. There it was, the Potter look of mischief. Before Lily could say anything, Haley began to shrink and her body started to change. Lily's eyes widened when she saw a black panther take Haley's spot.

The panther sat down and she started to groom her paws.

Watching, Lily found herself collapsing onto Haley's bed. She knew her friend was an animagus. Haley had said so on multiple occasions. But seeing it was something else.

The panther stopped grooming her paws and turned her green eyes to Lily. The wild cat got up, onto all four paws, and slowly made her way to Lily. She stopped in front of the human. The next thing Lily knew, there was a large cat rubbing itself all over her legs.

Lily laughed, reaching down to pet the black panther.

 **...**

The next day there were rumors circulating around the castle by lunch. Instead of Professor McGonagall showing off in her NEWTs classes, it was Haley. There were several different accounts, and Lily didn't bother paying attention to any. She had Transfigurations on Wednesday, first thing in the morning. She was looking forward to the lesson.

Lily had fun watching the other students. Some believed the rumors and they were pestering Haley to transform while other students didn't believe the rumors and rolled their eyes every time someone mentioned the rumors.

One reaction that interested Lily was Potter and his friends'. They seemed torn about what to believe.

 **...**

On Wednesday morning, Lily entered the Transfigurations classroom. She arrived early and she grabbed a seat in the front row. There were only a few other students in the room. As she unpacked her bag, Lily glanced around the room, observing her classmates and looking for any sign of Haley.

Movement near Professor McGonagall's desk caught Lily's eyes. She turned her attention to the desk and watched. The shadows around the desk were moving. Based off of the movements, it looked like Haley's panther tail was moving, up and down.

Over the next ten minutes, other sixth year students entered the classroom. Lily was joined by a few of her friends. Potter and his friends entered the classroom and took they took their favorite seats in the middle of the room with Potter and Black seated in between Pettigrew and Lupin.

The time for class to start came and went. The other students started to get a little restless. Professor McGonagall was _never_ late. It was well known she hate lateness. As the students started to make noise, talking amongst themselves and complaining about their professor's tardiness.

Lily continued to observe the shadows around the professor's desk. As the students started to grow more restless, the tail movement stopped. Lily was willing to bet Haley changed positions.

Ten minutes into class, the students were irrirated. Some were starting to pack up their things while others started pulling out other homework. Potter and his friends were pulling out spare parchments.

The next thing anyone knew, there was a giant cat jumping onto Professor McGonagall's desk, letting out a fierce roar. Several students dropped their belongings, and others cried out in shock or fear. Lily jumped and fell out of her seat.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall appeared in the classroom. Knowing the Transfigurations professor, she was probably under a Disillusion Charm. When the professor appeared, the black panther shifted into Haley. She smiled, kicking her legs as she sat on the professor's desk. She hopped off the moment Professor McGonagall started her lesson.

 **...**

After Transfigurations class, Haley's popularity skyrocketed. It seemed as thought everyone wanted to talk to her. Everyone was interested in becoming an animagus _until_ Haley started talking about the process. It was a long process that took years to accomplish, and not everyone had the potential to become an animagus.

There were a few students determined to try, at least. Lily was among them as were a few Slytherins, including Severus Snape and Regulus Black.

With permission from Headmaster Dumbledore, Haley and Professor McGonagall started a club to educate students about the animagus process and to help them begin it. The meetings took place in Professor McGonagall's classroom every Sunday afternoon, before dinner.

 **...**

Before Lily knew it, weeks were spending by. She was busy with her homework, Prefect duties, and the various clubs she was in. The Gryffindor versus Slytherin Qudditch game came and went with Haley catching the snitch in a steep dive that sent Regulus Black crashing into the ground.

On Halloween, Lily attended Professor Slughorn's party. The Potions professor was trying to recruit Haley for his Slug's Club, but Haley had no interest in joining. While the Slug's Club would offer connections, Haley saw it as selective and elitist. Because of the club, students were getting connections, and Professor Slughorn held access. He had the power to make someone, and he was _very_ selective in who he let in.

Haley attended the party with Lily. While she had no interest in the party or joining the club, Haley was interested in interrogating Professor Slughorn about a former member, a Slytherin named Tom Riddle.

"What did Riddle do when he left Hogwarts?" Haley asked, staring at Slughorn with unblinking green eyes.

The professor stuttered before trying to change the subject.

"But, professor," Haley began, unwilling to let the topic go, "I _want_ to know what happened to Riddle. He was _such_ a promising student – top of his class, Prefect, Head Boy. I can only imagine what he could have done after leaving Hogwarts."

Hearing about such a promising former student interested in other students. Some students went onto to check the school records, finding an award for Special Service to the School. As Haley said, for such a promising student, Tom Riddle did _nothing_ after leaving Hogwarts.

 **...**

As October turned into November with colder temperatures and wet weather, Lily remained busy with school and her friends.

With the knowledge of pure-blood courting, Lily recognized the signs of Potter growing more serious. This year, he didn't ask her out at every turn and he didn't pester her too much. When they socialized, Potter was polite and he tried to act mature. While he still pulled pranks, they were no longer humiliating to other students and he was leaving Severus alone, as long as Severus left Potter and his friends alone.

Unfortunately, it seemed Lily was wrong about her childhood friend. Severus wasn't _just_ a victim. He sought Potter and his friends out, and he tried to start several fights with them. Potter walked away while Black and Pettigrew charged in.

 **...**

Lily went home for the winter holidays, like usual. This year, Petunia was away on holiday with her fiance, Vernon, and his family. Most of the break, Lily spent with her parents. She made time to work on her homework and to write her friends, especially Haley.

This year, Haley was off on holiday with her family. She didn't reveal too many details, but she sounded excited about the trip. Apparently, they were headed to some small town called Little Hangleton. According to Haley's letters, she was learning about that former Hogwarts student, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Haley promised to share the information when they returned to Hogwarts in the new year.

For Christmas, Lily received a ring from Potter and Haley gave her a blank journal. Lily knew the significance of both gifts. Potter gave Lily a promise ring, which she attached to a chain around her neck. She was touched by the gift, but she wasn't ready to date Potter, yet. First she needed to feel comfortable calling him James. In pure-blood traditions, a lady only wore select rings: her promise ring, her betrothal ring, her engagement ring, and her wedding ring.

Haley's gift was more than a journal. It was a way for Lily to document her spells and her potions. In her free time, Lily found ways to improve some potions and she was trying to craft spells. Haley gave her a Grimoire. In a pure-blood family, Grimoire were closely guarded secrets and they were passed down within the family. No one outside of the family was allowed access to the Grimoires. Even within a family, not everyone was allowed access to the Grimoires.

 **...**

When Lily found Haley on the train, she was shocked by her appearance. Haley looked _exhausted_ with dark circles around her eyes. Her hair was shorter, and it appeared to be _singed_ in some places. Her skin tone was several shades lighter, making her look pale.

"What happened?" Lily asked, looking over her best friend.

"Oh, it's nothing," Haley declared, waving her hand.

Lily glared at the other girl, not believing her. It sure _looked_ like something.

It wasn't until they were an hour into the train ride that Haley pulled out her wand, casting a few spells.

"You'll _never_ believe what I found," Haley declared, turning her attention to Lily.

Lily looked over at her friend, giving her her full attention. "About Tom Riddle?" she guessed.

Haley nodded, a smirk growing on her face as a familiar look of mischievous passed through her eyes. "Apparently, he claimed to be the Heir of Slytherin," she stated, "just like that Dark Lord wanna-be."

Eyes narrowed, Lily studied her friend. Lord Voldemort was hardly _a Dark Lord wanna-be_ , but she didn't say anything. She knew Haley thought Voldemort was some kind of joke.

"So that led me to conclude Tom is the Dark Lord," Haley announced. With her wand she wrote _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ before flicking her writst, rearranging the letters to form _I am Lord Voldemort_.

Lily's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. This was a dangerous conversation.

"I went to Little Hangleton because there was a muggle named Riddle," Haley explained. She told Lily about the muggle family who were found dead in the 1940s. The family consented of Thomas Riddle, his wife Mary, and their son Tom.

In her search, Haley found Tom Senior had married a woman named Merope Gaunt. The Gaunt family lived in Little Hangleton. Merope's father, Marvolo, was imprisoned at Azkaban for attacking a Ministry official named Bob Ogden, and Merope's brother, Morfin, was also imprisoned, for attacking muggles, notably one Tom Senior, and attacking Ogden.

"The Gaunt family are known descendants of Salazar Slytherin," Haley added.

After Marvolo and Morfin were taken to Azkaban, Merope and Tom Senior married. At some point, Senior left his wife and he returned home to his parents. Merpoe died after childbirth and she named her son Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom Junior grew up at Wool's Orphange in London.

"I find it ironic that Tom is the child of a muggle and a squib," Haley stated, "and he's fighting for pure-blood rights."

 **...**

The truth of Tom Riddle the Dark Lord Voldemort was all over the castle by the end of the week. Even though Lily couldn't prove it, she knew Haley was behind it. She passed her information onto someone else, probably a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin.

A week later, the story was printed in _The Daily Prophet_. Each and every one of Haley's claims was backed up with evidence supplied to the newspaper and varied by the reporter and the editor.

A number of Dark families started to distance themselves from the Dark Lord while others declared the story to be false. There was _no way_ a half-blood could be that powerful.

After the articles were printed, Slug's Club meetings were filled with questions about Tom Riddle. Professor Slugborn did _not_ want to discuss his former pupil.

 **...**

More times passed. Lily kept a closer eye on her best friend. There was something about Haley that Lily was starting to pick up on. Haley knew _a lot_. She knew a lot about current events and she spoke in a mysteriously knowing tone, like she _knew_ what happening before it happened.

The real tip off came when Haley suggest Lily's family go on a holiday to France for the spring holiday break. Lily wrote to her parents, asking if they could visit France and her parents were quick to agree. It seemed that they won an all expense paid holiday. Over the holiday, the Evans' house blew up.

That convinced Lily of one thing. Haley was from the future.

Because of _how much_ she knew, Lily discarded the idea of Haley being a Seer. There was no record of a Seer that powerful. In fact, the Sight drove most Seers insane. The more powerful the Sight, the quicker the Seer turned insane.

The only logical conclusion was time travel.

 **...**

Of course, Lily didn't ask Haley. She had to be careful about this. So, Lily started to review everything she knew about Haley. There were her features, dark hair and green eyes. the passing looks of mischievous were familiar. The sad tone she used when she spoke about her family, though it was clear she loved and missed them. Her Quidditch skills and the way she flew. There were so many other _little things_ , like the way Haley buttered her toast in the morning – it was _just like_ Potter.

That led Lily to think about her relationship with Potter. A lot of it was Haley's doing. She was pointing Lily in Potter's direction.

It wasn't until June that Lily was certain about Haley's identity.

Haley was Lily and James' daughter.

 **...**

Lily's conclusion about Haley led to a few changes. Lily started calling Potter by his given name, and she wore the promise ring.

"What changed?" James whispered to Lily one afternoon in the library. His hand was on top of hers and his thimb brushed over the promise ring on her ring finger. His tone was desperate sounding.

"I realized something," Lily answered.

"What?" he asked.

"I want our daughter," she replied.

James smiled. "She helped you too?" he asked.

Lily nodded. So, James knew the truth about Haley.

 **...**

It was clear to both Lily and James that Haley was changing something. They had no clue what, and they weren't sure _if_ they wanted to know. It had to be something horrible, and Lily _knew_ it was connected to Tom Riddle. It was like she _knew_ something happened to herself and James – something like death.

 **...**

A week before the term ended and summer began, Lily and James cornered Haley in the empty common room one night.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked. "What are you trying to change?"

Haley's eyes narrowed and she glanced back and forth between Lily and James. "Of course you figured it out," Haley muttered, shaking her head. "I was told you were the smartest witch of your generation."

Lily's heart snuck at Haley's words and her tone. That confirmed her suspicions. She died.

With a sigh, Haley answered, "Everything."

Lily glanced at James and they shared a look. Both wanted more answers, but they weren't going to push.

Acting on instinct, Lily pulled Haley into a tight hug. "You're coming home with me this summer," she stated.

Haley's arms wrapped around Lily as James put both his arms around them.

* * *

This fanfiction is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are related to a Halloween themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Full-length - four chapters  
Prompts: Black cat, death, and shadows

* * *

The Halloween Collection **  
**One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


	3. Seventh Year

**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** James Potter/Lily Evans  
 **Warning(s):** alternate universe; female!Harry (Haley); time travel; het; pure-blood customs; pure-blood society; pure-blood traditions; good!Peter Pettigrew; evil!Severus Snape; temporary character death' mentions of random pairings; and mentions of original characters

 **Summary:** At the start of her fifth year, Lily met the new transfer student, Haley.

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Lilies  
** Seventh Year

Summer was different this year.

In the past, Lily spent her summers filled with studying, doing her homework, and spending time with her family.

This year, since she was seventeen, Lily was allowed to perform magic outside of school _and_ she had her apparation license. During the weekdays, Lily apparated away from her parents' house, and she would return at night to spend time with her family. In her time away, Lily visited James at Potter Manor, or her others friends, and she would spend time with Haley exploring parts of the country.

During her visits to Potter Manor, Lily met Charlus and Dorea, James' parents. They were both surprised when Lily accepted James. His parents weren't blind to his faults, and they knew he was growing as a person, but they thought it would be another year or two before Lily would _even_ think about giving James a chance.

Lily, also, had the pleasure of getting to know James' friends. She spent the most time with Sirius. Apparently, Sirius had moved in with the Potters back in fifth year.

Since she was dating James, Lily felt she should make an effort to get to know his friends and she should be civil with them. Being civil included calling them by their first names, not their last names. Getting to know James' friends was harder than she thought, but it was worth the efforts.

Sirius was something of a witches' wizard, and he had trouble committing to one witch. He was funny and generous when it came to his friends, and he was rather smart. Sirius was looking at a career in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an auror.

Remus was quiet and withdrawn. While he was smart and friendly, he had a _huge_ self-pity issue. So what, he was a werewolf, but that wasn't the end of the world. Remus was undecided on a future career since he was convinced _no one_ would hire a werewolf, but he was interested in law and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Peter was hard to get to know. He was a little creepy. He was always _there_ , silent and partly hidden. Most times, Peter tended to follow James and Sirius around, and he had a habit of appearing out of nowhere. Peter wasn't the smartest of people, but he was stubborn and he didn't like to quit. Peter was looking at becoming an Unspeakable, if he did well on his NEWTs.

 **...**

Lily was having difficulty prying information out of Haley – try as she might. For obvious reasons, Haley didn't care about preserving the future, but she didn't talk about it much. Lily wanted to know about Haley's life – her friends, her family, and her life. Based off of Haley's vague answers, she considered her closest friends to be her family.

Haley did share some information, but it wasn't the type Lily wanted to know – at the moment. What good was the Wolf's Bane Potion when she wanted to know about Haley's childhood? What was the use of a truth serum when Haley changed the subject?

Lily recorded each potion in her personal grimoire. These would be potions she planned to released in the future, but before that, she wanted to experiment with the recipes and the directions first. Haley was confident that Lily could improve these potions. Haley's faith in her filled Lily with determination.

 **...**

Haley worried about Lily and James. While they knew she was their daughter, they both saw Haley as a close friend. She kept numerous secrets from them, and there were times she didn't seem to truth them. It was trying for both Lily and James. They wanted to know her – both as Haley Pnarcissus, their friend, and Haley Jasmine Potter, their future daughter.

Over the summer holidays, she came home with Lily, but Haley tended to disappear for days at a time. She would come back with twigs in her hair and a glare. From what Lily and James could pry out of her, Haley was looking for something and it was important.

Based off of Haley's frustrations, Lily had a feeling it was connected to her mission to bring down Lord Voldemor. Haley's mission seemed to be going well.

After _The Daily Prophet_ articles last year, some pure-blood families stopped supporting him. People didn't seem to fear him _as much_. He was still feared for the things he did, but the fear wasn't as strong.

 **...**

For all the times Haley disappeared, there were times she hung around with Lily at her parents or went to Potter Manor with her. Lily and Haley would spend a lazy afternoon at the park, working on homework or cloud watching. Haley even got Petunia to spend some time with Lily, which meant the world to Lily because she missed her sister. On the days they went to Potter Manor, Haley would spend hours in the library learning about the Potter family history or flying with James.

 **...**

With her full days, summer sped by. Before Lily knew it, the first of September came. This year, she apparated herself to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She spent the morning with her parents and her sister, enjoying one last morning together.

On the train, Lily found Selene in Haley's compartment. With no sign of Haley, Lily let herself in and she took a seat. Selene watched Lily's movements before she jumped over to seat next to Lily. Ten minutes before departure, Haley entered the compartment. She wore a smug expression and she took a seat across from Lily.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

Haley smiled. "I finished my scavenger hunt," she declared.

Lily's eyes narrowed. So, Haley finished collecting whatever she was looking for. While Lily didn't know what those items were, she figured it was a good thing.

 **...**

The train ride passed quickly. As Head Girl, Lily led the Prefects meeting with James, who was the Head Boy. They both rushed through the meeting, covering the duties and patrol schedules. Once they declared the meeting was over, they rushed off. James returned to his friends while Lily checked in with some of her other friends before returning to Haley.

When she returned to the compartment, Lily found Haley sound asleep with her head against the window. Selene was seated in her lap, grooming her paws. Lily sat across from Haley and she pulled out her grimoire.

 **...**

The next morning, classes began. This year was the hardest yet. Lily found her handling the workload with minimal stress. Between her Head Girl duties, her homework, and her studying, Lily hardly had a spare moment. What spare time she did have, she spent divided between spending time with James, and observing Haley.

Haley spent her time practicing spells and charms before writing the essays. It seemed that the practical magic came easy to her, and she knew the material. From what Lily had seen, Haley often received Outstanding and Exceeds Expectation on most of her essays.

Outside of Quidditch and flying, Haley spent a lot of time on her own. Lily saw her seated in the common room, scribbling away in what appeared to be a journal. Lily was willing to bet it was a grimoire, not a journal.

 **...**

The months sped by.

Haley won the first Quidditch of the season by catching the snitch in ten minutes, allowing Gryffindor to beat Slytherin. Lily's relationship with James continued to grew, and Lily found herself falling in love with him.

Most of Lily's friends were supportive of her relationship with James. Only Severus Snape had an issue with their relationship. He went out of his way to antagonize James and his friends. Following James' lead, Sirius started to ignore the Slytherin as well. It seemed ignoring Severus irritated him more than ever pranking him.

On Halloween, Severus reached his boiling point. As she was leaving the Halloween Feast, Lily ran into Severus. He wore an angry expression and he grabbed Lily's arm with enough force to bruise it. Unlucky for Lily, it was her wand arm and her wand was strapped to her wrist.

"Listen here, Lily," he said, glaring at Lily, "it's me or _Potter_." He practically spat the name.

A sense of fear filled Lily. She had never seen this side of her friend before. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Choose!" Severus demanded. "Me or Potter? You can't have us both." His grip on her arm tightened.

"Sev, let go," pleaded Lily. "You're hurting me!"

Instead of letting go, Severus' grip continued to tighten.

"L-let go of her, Snape!" declared Peter Pettigrew. He had his wand drawn and it was aimed at Severus.

Lily was relieved to see him. While she didn't know Peter that well, she knew he was one of James' closest friends. Peter was a loyal friend. At times, Lily liked Peter more than Remus.

"What are you going to do, Pettigrew?" Severus demanded.

Peter's hand was shaking, but the wand was pointed at Snape. He didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought," Snape said. "Run along to Potter and Black, now." He turned his attention back to Lily, ignoring Pettigrew.

"So, Lily, who is it gonna be?" he demanded, his eyes narrowed. "Me or Potter?"

From her position, Lily saw Peter's hand tightened around his wand and his arm stopped shaking. His eyes narrowed and he shot a wordless Stunning Spell at Snape's back. The effects were instantaneous. Snape's body froze up and his arms were forced to his sides before falling over.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Peter asked, rushing to Lily's side.

Lily pushed her sleeve up and she inspected her arm. The spot Severus gripped was red and it would definitely be bruised come tomorrow or the next day. "I'll be fine," Lily replied, "after I see the nurse."

 **...**

Things happened quickly.

Peter escorted Lily to the Hospital Wing and he was polite enough to levitate Snape along behind them. Lily was checked out and her injuries were documented before they were healed. Whien James entered the Hospital Wing, he ran straight to Lily's side and he remained there. Sirius followed behind him, stopping to glare at Snape.

When Haley entered the Hospital Wing, she ignored Snape and she headed towards Lily and James.

"Are you alright?" Haley asked, taking a seat next to James.

Lily sighed. How many times would she have to answer that question? "I will be," she answered.

Haley sighed and she shook her head. She glanced over at Snape. "I guess somethings are meant to be," she muttered.

That comment peaked Lily's interest. She knew Haley wasn't fond of Snape, but she was supportive of Lily's friendship with him.

When Lily was fully healed and her statement was taken by Professor McGonagall, she was dismissed. As she walked out of the Hospital Wing, Lily cast a glance at Snape.

 **...**

Snape wasn't expelled, but he would be serving detention once a week for the rest of the year. He was forced to remain twenty feet away from Lily, and he wasn't allowed to contact her in anyway.

Lily was sad about the loss of her childhood friend. She did love him. He had been a large part of her life, but he made his choices. It seemed that Severus thought Lily was his and he was obsessed with her. He was obsessed to the point that he was convinced he was in love with her.

 **...**

Before anyone knew it, the winter holidays came. This year, Lily spent her time divided between her family at home and James at Potter Manor. James officially met her parents, but as far as they were concerned James was her boyfriend, not her promised.

Haley spent the holidays at Potter Manor, after James had invited. Even though James knew her true identity, he hadn't informed his parents. He felt the less people who knew the truth, the better it would be for Haley. Lily did agree with him.

In fact, James hadn't even told Sirius.

Overall, Charlus and Dorea liked Haley. They knew she was close friend to both their son and his promised, and she played a role in getting the couple together.

For Christmas, James presented Lily with the betrothal ring and the betrothal contract. A betrothal contract was common pure-blood practice. This contract was non-biding. If Lily and James decided to break up, the rings would be returned to James since they were family heirlooms. The contract held other things, like Lily would take the Potter name upon marriage, and she would do her best to provide James with an heir.

If Haley hadn't given Lily those books, she would have discarded the betrothal contract. Before she had considered betrothal contracts to be outdated and barbaric. Thanks to Haley, Lily understood it was vital due to pure-blood traditions. The betrothal contract held the duties and responsibilities of each Lily and James, and it covered all the important information, like finances and Lily's personal grimoire.

The betrothal contract even covered divorced. Lily would return to her maiden name. They would share custody of their children, and they would remain civil for the sake of their children. Their joint vault would be split fifty and fifty between James and Lily, and Lily would keep her grimoire.

 **...**

When Lily returned to school, she started to focus more on her studying. NEWTs were just around the corner in June. With Haley, Lily started reviewing everything, starting from first year. The material from first through fifth year was quickly reviewed. Most of that was covered in the OWL exams while NEWTs largely covered sixth and seventh year material.

The months slowly started to pass by. Before Lily knew it, she was sitting down for her NEWTs.

 **...**

Haley led Lily and James to a room she called the Room of Requirements. Both Lily and James were fascinated by the room.

In the room, Haley took a seat and she started pulling journals out of her bag. There were twelve in total. Both Lily and James recognized the journals as grimoires. A person usually filled three in their lifetime, and Haley had twelve.

"These should hold everything you want to know," she said, organizing seven into a pile. "These are my school years." She pushed the pile towards Lily and James. The top grimoire had a tan cover with _First Year_ written in gold on the cover.

Haley placed three of the others into a separate pile. "These are my post school years," she said. The last two were stacked together. "And these are my journey here."

Lily and James looked at the three piles.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Lily asked, staring at Haley.

Haley shook her head. "Kind of," she replied. "I came back to kill Voldemort. Once he's gone, I should fade."

A sod escaped Lily's throat as she realize what that meant. Haley would be disappearing – she _was_ leaving them.

"When?" James asked, stunned.

"Soon," Haley replied with a sad smile.

 **...**

For Lily it was all too soon. A week after graduating, Voldemort's wand was sent to Lily and James with a short note. By the time the note arrived, Haley was gone.

 _Dear Lily and James,_

 _Don't morn me. I did what I did for a reason._

 _Voldemort ruined my life. Shortly after I was born, a prophecy was made. Basically, it said I would defeat Voldemort or he would kill me. Because of this prophecy, you were murdered when I was fifteen months old. I was hailed as The Girl-Who-Lived for surviving the Killing Curse and defeating Voldemort._

 _I grew up with Petunia and her husband Vernon and their son Dudley. (I hope they don't actually marry.) I knew nothing of magic or you two. I didn't even know I was a witch until my eleventh birthday when Hagrid showed up with my Hogwarts letter._

 _Since I didn't know anything about magic or this world, I had a difficult time adjusting. Long story short, I encountered Voldemort several times – in my first, second, fourth, and fifth school years. I defeated him in what would have been my seventh year._

 _The reason Voldemort was hard to defeat was because he created horcruxes. There were seven in total – including one in my forehead._

 _My friend, Hermione, found a ritual that would allow me to travel back in time. The cost would be my existence. After defeating Voldemort, once and for all, I would fade. I deiced it was worth the price. My existence would make a better life for numerous people._

 _Meeting you two was a lifelong dream for me. I've always wanted to know you – to know what you were like._

 _Please, don't mourn me. I know you will, but please live a full life. That's what I want most – it's why I did this. I wanted you two to have amazing life together._

 _Love, Haley_

* * *

This fanfiction is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are related to a Halloween themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Full-length - four chapters  
Prompts: Black cat, death, and shadows

* * *

The Halloween Collection **  
**One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


	4. Epilogue

**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** James Potter/Lily Evans  
 **Warning(s):** alternate universe; female!Harry (Haley); time travel; het; pure-blood customs; pure-blood society; pure-blood traditions; good!Peter Pettigrew; evil!Severus Snape; temporary character death' mentions of random pairings; and mentions of original characters

 **Summary:** At the start of her fifth year, Lily met the new transfer student, Haley.

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Lilies  
** Epilogue

After the loss of Haley, Lily didn't really know what to do. She missed her best friend. Haley had been a large part of Lily's life for three years. She was the reason Lily gave James a chance. Without Haley, Lily was sure she would have _eventually_ given James a chance, but it wouldn't have been their sixth year.

Lily decided to honor her best friend's wishes as best as she could. She would move on with her life, and she would mourn her friend. But Lily would have Haley back – she would just be her daughter, instead of her best friend. Lily would do everything in her power to turn her daughter into the powerful and confident witch she remembered.

With a sigh, Lily turned her attention to one of the grimoires Haley gave her and James. She picked up the one marked _Third Year_. As she settled down to read it, Selene jumped onto her lap.

 **...**

Eventually, time did move on. James handed Voldemort's wand over to the Ministry of Magic to collect the bounty placed on his head. When Ollivander confirmed it was the wand he sold Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Wizarding World launched into celebration. People proclaimed James was The Vanisher.

Of course, James told everyone it wasn't him, it was Pnarcissus – he made a point to withhold Haley's first name. After all, their Haley would be the only one of her generation – hopefully – and there could be as many Pnarcissus as others wanted.

Within a year, Pnarcissus and all of the variations were the most popular baby names in Magical Britian. It was amusing to watch.

 **...**

To some extent, Lily and James filled the roles Haley claimed they did. For a little while, James was an auror for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Sirius stood by James as his partner. After getting married, James decided to switch his career. He wanted to become a lawyer, fighting crime by getting people sentenced to Azkaban. Lily decided to pursue her Masteries in Charms and Potions. As a Potions Master, Lily could invent and release potions as she pleased. Thanks to Haley, Lily had plenty of recipes to experiment and perfect before releasing them.

Haley had altered history. Without the mass amounts of Death Eaters, the Truth Serum was never invented because there was no need. So, Lily spent time perfecting the potion. Veritaserum was the potion that got Lily her Mastery in Potions and it made her name known – and by then she was Lily Potter. She became a role model to several muggle-born and muggle-raised witches.

Lily and James were married in a small ceremony six months after Haley's fading. It was a time of peace, and Lily and James were in love. There wasn't a point in waiting. Sirius was James' best man and Lily used Alice Monroe as her maid of honor. Petunia served as one of Lily's bride's maids.

At the reception, Lily and James spent time with their closest friends and their family before leaving. After they left, it would seem Remus caught Petunia's interest. They were a couple no one saw coming, but everyone was happy for them, nonetheless.

In fact, Lily's parents were ecstatic. Neither of them liked Vernon, and they were thrilled to see him go.

 **...**

On the thirty-first of July, in 1980, Lily and James had their first child, a daughter. There was no discussion over her na,e. They both knew who it was with her dark hair. So, she was named Haley Jasmine Potter. She was _perfect_. With a daughter, James decided to retire from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He received numerous threats, and he had a family to think about. James decided to take over as Lord Potter, allowing his father to retire and spend time with his wife and his family, especially his new granddaughter.

Over the next few years, Lily and James had three more children. Fifteen months after Haley, they had a son, Charles James. Ten months later, they had twins, Flora Dorea and Elizabeth Lily.

 **...**

Around them, their friends married and started families of their own. The first two were Alice Monroe and Frank Longbottom, a month after Lily and James' wedding. They only had two children, Neville Frank, born a day before Haley, and a daughter, June Alice, born after the Potter twins. Both Alice and Frank pursued careers as aurors.

The first of James' friends to settle down was Peter Pettigrew. Peter married Aubrey Bones. Their first child was a son named Peter Williams, and he was born two months before Haley. After Pete came a set of triplets that left Peter and Aubrey swearing off any more children – Michael Evan, Simone Aubrey, and Jennifer Ivy. Peter was a promising Unspeakable in research and development, and Aubrey was a fashion designer.

After Peter, Remus and Petunia got married. Their first child was a boy named Lucas Remus, born a month after Charles. Ten months later, they had a daughter, Primrose Petunia. Remus was a paralegal at Brown and Manson, a squib and muggle-born law firm. Petunia opened a small salon that expanded into a chain.

The last to settle down was Sirius. It took him ten years, but he found a lovely wife in Marlene McKinnon. When they married, Sirius adopted her two children, Taylor Nicole and Matthew Justin. They had two additional children together, Leo Sirius and Aquila Marlene.

 **...**

Lily knew she shouldn't have a favorite child, but she couldn't help it. Haley was an amazing child. She was a happy baby, always giggling and smiling. She had James' dark hair color with Lily's eyes and cheekbones. Her accidental magic started when she was eleven months old, which was a little early for magically raised children.

Despite having a favorite child, Lily did her best to treat all her children the same. The younger three existed all because of Haley Pnarcissus. Charles was the spinning image of James down to the hazel eyes and glasses. Flora had red hair with hazel eyes while Elizabeth looked like Lily.

Watching her children grow up, Lily realized she had stopped mourning her friend Haley. While she still missed her best friend, thinking of her no longer made Lily want to cry.

 **...**

Before Lily and James knew it, Haley was eleven and she was starting her first year at Hogwarts. She wasn't attending alone. Neville, Pete, and Lucas would be by her side. Lily and James were pleased to learn Haley was Sorted into Gryffindor along with her friends. She wrote home once a week, telling her family all about her classes, the professors, her classmates, and her friends. By the end of her first year, Haley's best friend was a muggle-born girl named Hermione Granger.

Haley's Hogwarts years were low-key. Nothing exciting really happened – at least compared to the other Haley's years. Haley made the Gryffindor Quidditch team her first year as Seeker. Lily and James attended each and every game.

In Haley's fourth year, she had her first boyfriend, Blaise Zabini. They attended the Yule Ball together. Haley dating was something new for both Lily and James. The other Haley didn't take the time to date while she was in school or after graduating, and she didn't bother to dating when she came to the past.

After Blaise, came Dean Thomas and Cormac McLaggen. By her seventh year, Haley was happily dating Pete Pettigrew. Both of her parents found it ironic that she ended up with the son of the man who, in another life, had betrayed her parents, which led to their death.

After graduating, Haley pursued her own Masteries. Like the other Haley, she was talented in Ancient Runes and Transfigurations. In addition to Ancients and Transfigurations, Haley pursued a Mastery in Potions, just liked her mom.

 **...**

Lily and James argued for years about whether or not they should tell Haley the truth. Lily wanted it but James didn't. He didn't want to change any of Haley's opinions. In the end, they reached a compromise. They presented the grimoires to Haley and to let her decide.

So, the day after her Hogwarts graduation, Haley was seated with her parents in the library at Potter Manor. On the table in front of her parents were three stacks of grimoires. It was her choice.

"How much different can things be?" Haley asked, picking up the grimoire marked _First Year_.

"Very," James answered. "It might change your opinion on things or people."

Haley frowned, thumbing through the grimoire in her hand. "I don't know," she muttered.

"You don't have to decide now," Lily said. "You know where these are kept."

* * *

 **EL FIN.**

* * *

This fanfiction is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are related to a Halloween themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Full-length - four chapters  
Prompts: Black cat, death, and shadows

* * *

The Halloween Collection **  
**One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


End file.
